Il était une fois, un Yokai…
by Psycopathe
Summary: Un Yokai ne ressent rien. Ou tout simplement, ne connaissait-il pas les sentiments. Mais je ne regrette pas d'être tombée amoureuse de lui, jusqu'à mon dernier souffle.
1. Il était une fois, une Rencontre…

**Il était une fois, un Yokai...**

**Genre : Romance, Surnaturel, Tranches de vie.**

**Raiting : T**

**Couple : Tenten x Neji (héhé, ça faisait longtemps le hétéro chez moi)**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Résumé : Un Yokai ne ressent rien. Ou tout simplement, ne connaissait-il pas les sentiments. Mais je ne regrette pas d'être tombée amoureuse de lui, jusqu'à mon dernier souffle.**

**Note : Après avoir fini de regarder les quatre saisons d'affilée de _Natsume Yuujinchou_, j'ai eu envie d'écrire un truc sur les _yokai_ (esprits).**

**J'ai beaucoup de travail en retard mais bon, quand l'inspiration n'est pas au rendez-vous, je me lâche sur une autre histoire.**

**CECI EST UN GENRE TRANCHES DE VIE : pour ceux qui trouvent ça ennuyeux, ben c'est la vie quoi ! Je ne vois pas plus simple comme explication. Ne cherchez pas réellement d'action !**

**Cette fiction sera séparé par environ sept petits chapitres.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_C'était un jour de Mars_. Les cerisiers étaient en fleurs et leurs pétales tombaient avec élégance sur le sentier de la maison. J'en attrapais souvent à cette période de l'année et m'amusais à à créer des petits chef-d'oeuvres dans mon carnet de dessin. Ou alors pour les rassembler harmonieusement dans un petit bol et les offrir à mon grand-père qui s'occupait, seul, de moi. Comme toujours, je m'attendais à voir son sourire éclatant à chaque fois que je lui rapportais des cadeaux que j'avais fait de mes propres mains.

_Ce jour-là n'échappait pas à la règle_. Je revenais de mon travail à temps partiel. Je ramassais tranquillement des fleurs qui s'étaient lentement posées sur le chemin, et je les rangeais dans une sacoche de mon sac. Puis je me dirigeais avec joie vers ma maison de tradition.

_Ce jour-là n'aurait pas dû échapper à la règle_. Je me déchaussais avec hâte et traversait les couloirs de la maison pour entrer dans ma chambre et commencer aussitôt à rassembler le matériel nécessaire pour mon prochain cadeau. Un fil, une aiguille, et des fleurs de cerisier. Je m'attelais à la tâche en essayant de me calmer. Il ne fallait pas que ce soit raté non plus. Enfin l'aiguille traversa la dernière fleur et j'attachais les bouts ensemble.

_Ce jour-là avait finalement échappé à la règle_. Je me précipitais hors de la chambre et me dirigeais hâtivement vers le jardin où je savais y trouver mon grand-père en cette saison. Je m'exclamais « Je suis rentrée ! » et marchais vers lui qui était assis par terre, adossé à un arbre du jardin. Mais quand je voulais lui donner mon présent, ma joie disparut aussi vite qu'elle était apparut. Grand-père affichait tout ce qui pouvait être paisible en ce monde et ses yeux étaient clos. Je savais alors que plus jamais il ne les ouvrirait. Je déposais lentement la couronne de fleur sur sa tête tout en laissant échapper des larmes.

* * *

« Que va-t-il se passer pour la petite ?

-Nous devons lui trouver une autre famille. Ses parents sont morts et son seul proche dans la région vient de les rejoindre. »

Quelques heures après les funérailles de grand-père, quelques uns de ses amis s'étaient réunis pour me trouver une nouvelle maison, une nouvelle famille, une nouvelle vie. Mais ma vie, je voulais la passer ici, avec les souvenirs de grand-père. Avec mon grand-père qui avait été le seul à vouloir me prendre sous son aile alors que mes oncles et mes tantes ne le pouvaient pas. J'avais hérité de la maison et de ses biens.

Mes propres amis n'avaient pas arrêté pas de me consoler, comprenant ce que signifiait perdre un parent.

Je m'étais retirée dans ma chambre. Je pleurais encore, assise à mon bureau, même après avoir déversé toutes les larmes de mon corps le jour où je l'avais découvert sans vie. Et pourtant, je n'arrivais à accepter. J'aurais dû m'y attendre, mais je ne m'y étais pas préparé. Il m'avait laissé seule. J'étais seule.

« Je suis seule. »

Mon murmure avait fait écho dans la pièce, confirmant cette solitude qui avait gagné la demeure quelques jours auparavant. Cette solitude qui m'accompagnerait à jamais, peu importaient les nouvelles personnes qui entreraient dans ma vie.

Lentement je m'enfonçais dans les bras de Morphée, épuisée d'avoir autant pleuré, craignant néanmoins le lendemain.

C'était ce matin-là que j'avais fait une découverte que je n'aurais jamais cru voir un jour. Je m'étais réveillée, les yeux rouges et gonflés, fatiguée, mais étrangement, j'avais ressenti un peu de chaleur sur mon corps. J'étais stupéfaite de voir qu'une couverture avait été déposée sur mes épaules alors que je dormais dans une position inconfortable. J'avais pensé à mes amis mais ils étaient repartis bien avant que je n'aille m'enfermer dans ma chambre. Ceux de mon grand-père ? Mais dans ce cas, ils auraient dû m'allonger dans mon lit. Ils avaient encore la force de porter une lycéenne.

Et alors que je me frottais les yeux, je l'avais vu avec stupéfaction s'approcher de mon visage, une petite serviette dans ses petites mains. Un petit être haut comme une poupée en plastique, habillé d'un kimono et d'un _haori*_ traditionnels avec une longue chevelure brune et un masque blanc recouvrant ses yeux. Mon visage toujours collé contre la dure surface de la table, le petit être m'avait essuyé doucement le front après avoir trempé la serviette dans un dé-à-coudre qui lui servait de seau. Il appliquait l'eau également sur mes joues, mon nez, mes paupières, partout sur mon visage avec effort. Je l'avais laissé faire, trop fatiguée pour comprendre dans quelle situation je m'étais retrouvée.

Une fois qu'il eut fini, il s'était agenouillé et lavait la serviette de sueur dans l'eau. Enfin j'avais osé parler :

« Qui es-tu ? »

Son attention se tourna de nouveau vers moi. Je ne savais sur le coup s'il m'observait réellement où s'il analysait scrupuleusement mon visage, l'air d'avoir oublié une partie à laver.

De sa voix indescriptible, il avait répondu :

« Je suis Neji. A partir de maintenant, tu ne seras plus seule. »

Mon cœur avait raté un battement.

_Je ne serai plus seule_.

Au lieu de ressentir de la tristesse rien que d'avoir entendu ces mots me rappelant douloureusement la perte de mon grand-père, aucune larme ne voulait sortir. J'avais levé mon index et l'avait approché de Neji. Avec toute la douceur du monde, je touchais du bout du doigt le haut de sa tête et le geste s'était terminé sur son épaule en une caresse.

« Alors, c'est une promesse ? » avais-je dit calmement.

Il avait pris mon index dans sa main gauche tandis que celle de droite était venu se poser sur mon ongle. Ce geste m'avait fait serrer les dents, la gorge... et le cœur. Mes yeux s'étaient plissés. Et tout était devenu subitement flou autour de moi.

« C'est une promesse. »

J'étouffais le premier sanglot. Les autres qui suivirent, je ne les retenais déjà plus. Puis je sentais qu'on tapotait ma main. J'avais ouvert difficilement les yeux et avais découvert Neji qui me tendait un mouchoir qu'il était sûrement allé chercher dans un coin de mon bureau. Je l'avais pris volontiers et m'étais redressée.

« Je m'appelle... Tenten. »

* * *

***_Haori_ : veste porté sur le kimono.**

**Simplement pour un plaisir de partager une histoire :) Par contre, ne soyez pas étonné de la conjugaison, c'est fait exprès!**


	2. … un quotidien…

**Il était une fois, un Yokai...**

**Genre : Romance, Surnaturel, Tranches de vie.**

**Raiting : T**

**Couple : Tenten x Neji (héhé, ça faisait longtemps le hétéro chez moi)**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Auteur : Psycopathe (~ ttebayo)**

**Résumé : Un Yokai ne ressent rien. Ou tout simplement, ne connaissait-il pas les sentiments. Mais je ne regrette pas d'être tombée amoureuse de lui, jusqu'à mon dernier souffle.**

**Note : Après avoir fini de regarder les quatre saisons d'affilée de _Natsume Yuujinchou_, j'ai eu envie d'écrire un truc sur les _yokai_ (esprits).**

**J'ai beaucoup de travail en retard mais bon, quand l'inspiration n'est pas au rendez-vous, je me lâche sur une autre histoire.**

**CECI EST UN GENRE TRANCHES DE VIE : pour ceux qui trouvent ça ennuyeux, ben c'est la vie quoi ! Je ne vois pas plus simple comme explication. Ne cherchez pas réellement d'action !**

**Ce chapitre est un peu court, ne m'en voulez pas, le prochain sera mieux !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_**Chapitre 1: Il était une fois, un quotidien paisible**_**_…_**

Les jours qui s'étaient enchaînés furent un peu plus reposant. J'avais demandé à rester chez grand-père. Je ne voulais pas partir d'ici. De toutes façons, j'avais mon travail à temps partiel et l'héritage pour survivre encore quelques années avant de pouvoir gagner ma vie seule.

Et puis, il y avait mon nouvel ami. Durant mon deuil, il était resté à mes côtés, supportant le poids de ma tristesse qui s'était fait de plus en plus rare au fur et à mesure que les jours passaient.

J'avais eu des doutes au départ, mais il s'était avéré qu'il était vraiment un _yokai*_. Pas totalement un fantôme car j'arrivais à le toucher, mais il lui arrivait de disparaître soudainement et de revenir plus tard avec des choses en plus. A cause de son masque, je ne voyais rien en lui, insensible qu'il voulait le faire croire, et il ne souriait jamais.

J'avais souvent entendu parler des esprits comme étant malfaisants, sans cœur, sans sentiments, et qui dévoraient tout sur leur passage, qui se serviraient de n'importe quoi pour satisfaire leur faim. Je ne savais que penser de Neji. Usait-il de la ruse pour me dévorer un jour ? Mais au final, peu m'importais qu'il soit un démon ou un ange. Tant que je n'étais pas seule, qu'il me tenait compagnie à la maison. En réalité, j'avais placé ma confiance en un esprit que je ne connaissais pas, un esprit qui me voulait peut-être du mal mais cela, je ne le saurais peut-être jamais.

Etait-ce de l'égoïsme de ne plus vouloir être seule ? Peu importait la personne, gentille ou mauvaise, humaine ou esprit ? Je pensais comme cela sans cesse.

Et j'avais appris à le connaître plus amplement. Après avoir fait mon deuil, j'avais repris les cours. Neji ne pouvait pas me suivre en dehors de la propriété. Il m'avait expliqué qu'il y était comme attaché, que sa place était là et nulle part ailleurs, même pour se promener. Alors quand j'étais rentrée, il s'était déjà attelé dans la cuisine et préparait tant bien que mal le repas du soir.

« Comment arrives-tu à faire tout ça ? Tu es si petit ! lui avais-je demandé le premier soir sans avoir fait attention que je le tutoyais toujours.

-Je m'occupais de votre grand-père durant votre absence dans la journée, m'avait-il répondu d'une voix plate.

-Vraiment ? Je croyais qu'il pouvait le faire seul... Alors c'était toi qui l'aidait. »

Il y eut un silence où je voyais Neji voltiger vers la louche et la plonger dans l'eau bouillante pour remuer les pâtes tout en se tenant sur le manche de la casserole.

« La chaleur ne te dérange pas ?

-Les _yokai_ ne ressentent rien physiquement. Ils ne peuvent être blessés à moins d'être exorcisés. »

Il arrivait à se débrouiller seul avec les moyens qu'il avait, même pour un être de petite taille. C'était sûrement dû à l'habitude de préparer les repas pour grand-père, de plus il nettoyait la maison. Il ne se fatiguait pas réellement, il marchait moins et flottait plus quand la situation l'exigeait.

Mais j'étais connue pour avoir un tempérament de fer et donc, je l'aidais dans ses tâches. Après tout, c'était aussi ma propre maison dorénavant. Il n'avait pas rechigné mais n'avait pas non plus approuvé. Encore une fois, je me demandais bien à quoi il pouvait penser.

* * *

Au moment du coucher, Neji ne dormait pas. Il ne prenait même pas la peine de s'allonger. Au contraire, il restait assis à genoux à côté de moi qui était sur mon _futon**_. Je ne savais s'il était en train de me regarder dormir ou s'il fixait la baie vitrée de ma chambre. Mais quelque part, je m'étais sentie en sécurité. Etrange, n'est-il pas ? D'être protégée par un plus petit que soi. Mais à partir de cet instant, je pouvais dormir l'esprit tranquille.

* * *

**J'ai oublié de le préciser dans le chapitre précédent : le LEXIQUE n'est pas là pour vous dire que vous êtes des imbéciles ! Vous savez ce que ce mot veut dire, tant mieux pour vous ! Mais il y en a qui ne le savent pas, alors je le mets !**

*** Yokai : fantôme, esprit, type de créatures et apparitions étranges qui apparaissent dans le folklore japonais.**

**** Futon : lit japonais (on y dort sur le tatami, ou par terre si vous voulez)**


	3. … un moment de peur…

**Il était une fois, un Yokai...**

**Genre : Romance, Surnaturel, Tranches de vie.**

**Raiting : T**

**Couple : Tenten x Neji (héhé, ça faisait longtemps le hétéro chez moi)**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Auteur : Psycopathe (~ jake)**

**Résumé : Un Yokai ne ressent rien. Ou tout simplement, ne connaissait-il pas les sentiments. Mais je ne regrette pas d'être tombée amoureuse de lui, jusqu'à mon dernier souffle.**

**Note : Après avoir fini de regarder les quatre saisons d'affilée de _Natsume Yuujinchou_, j'ai eu envie d'écrire un truc sur les _yokai_ (esprits).**

**J'ai beaucoup de travail en retard mais bon, quand l'inspiration n'est pas au rendez-vous, je me lâche sur une autre histoire.**

**CECI EST UN GENRE TRANCHES DE VIE : pour ceux qui trouvent ça ennuyeux, ben c'est la vie quoi ! Je ne vois pas plus simple comme explication. Ne cherchez pas réellement d'action !**

**Un peu plus long que le précédent (dont je m'en excuse encore) !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_**Il était une fois, un moment de peur**_

* * *

Puis deux semaines plus tard, j'avais ressenti de la peur pour la première fois depuis notre rencontre.

Je rentrais de l'école après être passée au supermarché, toute joyeuse à l'idée de préparer un nouveau plat. En réalité, je voulais en préparer pour Neji. Je ne l'avais toujours pas remercié correctement d'être resté à mes côtés et c'était lui qui faisait tout dans la maison. Alors pour une fois, cela allait changer.

J'avais dépassé le pas de l'entrée principale tout en prévenant ma présence. J'entrais dans la cuisine pour déposer la nourriture fraichement acheté... mais tout m'était tombé des mains. Je n'entendis pas les sacs heurter le sol. Je ne voyais que ce qu'il y avait devant moi.

Un Neji beaucoup plus grand, habillé de la même façon. Mais ce qui m'avais le plus choqué était ce qu'il tenait entre les mains. Un homme plaqué contre la table, cherchant désespérément de l'air. Son cou était pris dans un étau qui se resserrait de plus en plus.

Ma réflexion s'était arrêtée et j'avais crié tout en fonçant sur Neji :

« Lâche-le ! Je t'en supplie, lâche-le ! »

J'avais agrippé ses bras et l'avais forcé à relâcher la prise. Ce qu'il se passait la seconde d'après. Mais Neji avait disparu aussitôt en un coup de vent qui avait fait tomber quelques objets et fait clignoter l'ampoule de la cuisine.

L'homme libéré avait respiré à grandes bouffées d'air et s'était écroulé par terre, encore terrifié par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Je lui demandais si tout allait bien, ce à quoi il m'avait répondu par un toussotement. Cependant, j'avais reconnu l'uniforme qu'il portait. Il était de mon lycée. Peut-être était-il venu en visite un peu trop tôt ? J'avais voulu lui demander la raison de sa présence mais il avait tourné son regard rempli de peur vers moi et avait chuchoté :

« Ne t'approche pas de moi... T'approche pas, démone ! »

Il s'était redressé aussi vite que l'éclair et avait disparu de la maison en courant comme s'il fuyait quelque chose... ou quelqu'un. Je ne comprenais pas. Que s'était-il passé ? … Démone ? Moi ? Pourquoi ? J'étais restée assise là, sans rien faire, pendant de longues minutes qui s'étaient vite transformées en heures, essayant vainement de rassembler mes pensées suite à cet événement. Je prenais mon visage dans les mains et je tentais par là de me calmer, mais ce n'était pas facile quand on ne comprenait pas la situation. Le choc ne passait pas.

Puis j'avais senti une odeur. une odeur de riz. Mais je ne voulais pas ouvrir les yeux, de peur de se retrouver face à une réalité qui risquerait de me choquer encore plus que précédemment.

« Mangez un peu au moins. Ne vous endormez pas ici. » intimait une voix que je connaissais bien.

Mais sa voix avait étrangement sonné à mes oreilles. Il y avait eu une sorte de note d'inquiétude. _Mais les _yokai_ ne ressentent rien, non ?_ Lasse de cette nouvelle question, j'avais grogné en ouvrant les yeux et découvrais deux boulettes de riz qui faisaient la moitié de leur taille habituelle. Juste derrière, Neji se tenait debout et semblait m'observer.

Je m'étais efforcée à me redresser et, assise de nouveau sur le sol de la cuisine, avais entamé mon maigre repas. De toutes façons, le cœur n'y était pas. Neji était parti pour revenir avec un verre d'eau tout en flottant dans les airs. Il tenait le verre par les bords. Sur le moment, je l'avais trouvé mignon. Plus mignon que le Neji que j'avais surpris plus tôt.

Sans que je ne lui demande, il avait commencé à expliqué :

« Quelques fois, je retrouve ma véritable taille quand il est nécessaire pour moi de le faire. »

Je ne croyais pas me sentir prête pour digérer de nouvelles informations, mais ma curiosité l'emportait le plus souvent chez moi.

« Alors, pourquoi es-tu petit ? »

Je buvais une gorgée d'eau.

« Bien avant votre grand-père, je m'occupais déjà de votre arrière grand-mère. Mais plus je m'occupais d'elle, plus je me sentais faiblir. Un jour, elle me fabriqua une poupée à mon effigie qui ne bloquait pas totalement mon essence d'esprit, ce qui me permettait au moins de flotter. Sous cette forme, je transfère le reste de mes forces du papier de riz dans cette poupée.

-Du papier ?

-Je suis un _Mokumokuren*_. Un _yokai_ qui réside dans le _shoji**_. Votre arrière grand-mère avait dû le remarquer à l'époque et avait voulu me faire sortir en collant de nouveaux papiers sur celui usagé. Mais elle est morte avant d'avoir pu me faire sortir. »

_Je m'en rappelle toujours depuis cet instant_. Un yokai dans le papier des portes et des murs de la maison. Usagé par le temps, le papier se troue par endroit, et on peut y voir parfois les yeux du _yokai_. Mais fixés trop longtemps, l'observateur devient aveugle. Pour faire sortir le yokai, il est important de réparer les murs et portes en collant des patchs en papier par-dessus les trous.

Je m'étais déjà questionné comme cela avant, car je voyais grand-père faire la même chose quelques fois.

« Après des années où votre grand-père était parti, il était revenu, à un âge avancé, avec vous. Quand il a eu connaissance de mon existence, sa principale occupation était de trouver les trous manquants et les reboucher. »

Quand j'étais arrivé ici, j'avais six ans. Mes parents étaient morts la veille lors d'un cambriolage à la maison, et le lendemain après-midi, grand-père n'avait pas hésité une seconde à venir me chercher et à devenir mon tuteur légal. Les jours passant, j'étais devenue de plus en plus curieuse à propos de la fameuse activité de grand-père qui consistait à inspecter chaque centimètre carré de papier de riz sur les murs. Je n'avais pas compris cette attitude, jusqu'à ce jour.

Le fait que mon grand-père avait perpétué le ''travail'' de sa mère comme une tradition, cela pouvait être vue d'un point de vue ironique. Cependant, je ne voyais pas pourquoi mes proches avaient voulu aider un esprit. Sûrement parce qu'ils le sentaient, parce qu'ils le voulaient, parce qu'ils étaient si gentils.

« Est-ce pour ça que je ne peux pas voir tes yeux ? »

Je le vis hocher la tête. Au fur et à mesure que ma famille réparait les murs, il devenait plus aveugle, il perdait de son pouvoir de cécité pour mieux sortir et être libre de partir où bon lui semblait. C'était un prix à payer mais il ne regrettait pas sa décision. Comme il l'avait dit, il avait juste assez de forces pour reprendre sa forme d'origine de rares fois mais il ne pouvait rester comme cela trop longtemps, la maison se faisait vieille et prête à la destruction dans un futur proche.

« C'était un de mes camarades que tu as attaqué. Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? avais-je demandé alors que les évènements m'étaient revenus en tête.

-Mon devoir est de vous protéger jusqu'à la fin de votre vie.

-Me protéger ? Mais... Mon camarade-

-Il s'est introduit ici sans autorisation par votre fenêtre que j'avais négligemment oublié de fermer. Déchainez-vous sur moi si vous le voulez mais je tuerai quiconque représentera un danger pour vous. J'en ai fait le serment. »

J'avais cru rêver éveillée. _En quoi mon camarade de classe me voulait du mal ?_ Bon, il n'était pas coutume d'entrer par la fenêtre de quelqu'un, c'est vrai.

« Un serment ? A qui donc ?

-A votre grand-père. »

J'en étais restée bouche bée, et un grand soupir s'était échappé de la barrière de mes lèvres. Alors, j'avais aussi hérité d'un esprit qui était à la fois un ange gardien mais aussi un démon sans cœur.

* * *

Le lendemain, on avait arrêté un garçon pour être entré par effraction dans la maison d'une jeune lycéenne et pour tentative de violence sur celle-ci. A ce qu'on disait, il s'était dénoncé tout seul alors qu'il débitait des histoires de fantômes et d'étranglement. De ce fait, on lui avait proscrit des entrevues chez un psychologue.

* * *

***Mokumokuren : un esprit traditionnel japonais habitant les **_**shojis**_**. C'est un jeu de mot basé sur **_**Moku**_** qui veut dire œil. Quand le papier du shoji est usagé, on peut y voir des trous se former « dans lesquels des yeux peuvent parfois être vus ». S'ils sont fixés trop longtemps, on devient aveugle. (basé et cité du site **_**Encyclopédie du Paranormal**_**)**

****Shoji : murs et portes coulissantes en papier de riz.**


	4. … une première fois…

**Il était une fois, un Yokai...**

**Genre : Romance, Surnaturel, Tranches de vie.**

**Raiting : T**

**Couple : Tenten x Neji (héhé, ça faisait longtemps le hétéro chez moi)**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Auteur : Psycopathe (~ desu)**

**Résumé : Un Yokai ne ressent rien. Ou tout simplement, ne connaissait-il pas les sentiments. Mais je ne regrette pas d'être tombée amoureuse de lui, jusqu'à mon dernier souffle.**

**Note : Après avoir fini de regarder les quatre saisons d'affilée de _Natsume Yuujinchou_, j'ai eu envie d'écrire un truc sur les _yokai_ (esprits).**

**J'ai beaucoup de travail en retard mais bon, quand l'inspiration n'est pas au rendez-vous, je me lâche sur une autre histoire.**

**CECI EST UN GENRE TRANCHES DE VIE : pour ceux qui trouvent ça ennuyeux, ben c'est la vie quoi ! Je ne vois pas plus simple comme explication. Ne cherchez pas réellement d'action !**

**On avance un peu :) Merci aux lecteurs !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_**Il était une fois, une première à tout**_

« Sérieusement, tu aurais vu sa tête, c'était à mourir de rire !

-Non mais tu as eu raison de casser avec lui ! Il ne méritait absolument pas ton amour, déjà qu'il ne t'en donnait pas et en plus, il voyait une autre en cachette !

-Ino, tu sais bien que ce ne sont que des rumeurs ! Je le connais au moins assez pour être certaine qu'il est fidèle ! C'est juste qu'il avait voulu sortir avec moi parce que je le lui ai demandé.

-Ce que tu peux être naïve, Hinata ! Nous l'avons vu avec l'autre de la classe 3 ! Comment qu'ils se becquetaient derrière le gymnase !

-Si vous voulez mon avis, c'est vraiment démodé de le faire derrière le gymnase. Ils auraient pu trouver un autre endroit pour plus d'originalité !

-Ecoutez Sakura, la conseillère en « où-donc-n'ai-je-pas encore-fait-l'amour-avec-mon-Sasu-chéri ? »

-Au moins, lui, il est un dieu du pieu !

-Choji aussi ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois !? Et je suis sûre que Naruto fera l'affaire pour toi, ma chère Hinata !

-Oh... euh... oui... j'espère...

-T'inquiète pas, tout va marcher comme sur des roulettes ! Et toi Ten ? »

J'avais relevé les yeux de mon travail et avais fixé Sakura qui venait de me poser la question.

« Moi de quoi ? »

Grand soupir désespéré de cette dernière.

« Quand vas-tu enfin avoir un petit-ami ? On est presque à la fin de nos huit années d'études à l'université ! Pour te dire que ça fait un sacré bout de temps quand même ! »

Je n'y avais jamais vraiment pensé. Je ne comprenais pas ce que cela avait de si important chez moi, car je préférais en général faire passer le reste avant l'amour. De plus, je n'étais jamais tombé amoureuse jusque là. Tout ce qu'on aurait pu retenir de ma vie auraient été un célibat de longue durée en compagnie d'un gardien _yokai_ que j'avais hérité. En parlant de _yokai_...

« Les filles, vous croyez aux fantômes ? »

Après avoir écarquillé les yeux, Ino et Sakura avaient éclaté de rire.

« Vous n'aviez pas besoin de vous moquer, merci bien ! Avais-je répliqué avec un sourire en coin. Et toi, Hinata ? T'en penses quoi ?

-Euh... J'y crois un peu.

-Pas étonnant venant d'une famille qui a exorcisé les démons il y a deux milles ans ! S'était exclamé Sakura.

-N'empêche que ça fait froid dans le dos ! Brr ! Disait Ino en frissonnant.

-Ça suffit vous deux !

-Dis-nous plutôt pour qui fabriquons-nous ces jolis vêtements de poupée ? »

Depuis un moment, elles étaient chez moi à cause d'une faveur que je leur avais demandée. N'étant pas très douée en couture, elles m'aidaient pour la confection d'un vêtement de cérémonie traditionnelle japonaise blanc dominant et rose pâle. Je m'étais occupée des accessoires décoratifs, Sakura avait fabriqué des _setta*_ et un _obi**_ pendant que Hinata et Ino avait cousu respectivement un _iro tomesode*** _et un kimono simple.

« Pour quelqu'un que je voudrai remercier.

-Oh ! Sans vouloir te vexer, on dirait une demande en mariage ! Disait mon amie aux cheveux roses.

-Je sais très bien que c'est porté pour des mariages, je sais aussi que ce sont principalement des femmes qui le porte ! Avais-je rajouté avant qu'il n'y ait pu avoir une autre remarque. C'est juste que je trouve ça joli, tout simplement, et personne ne me blâmera pour ça tant que ce n'est pas vraiment sérieux ! »

Après avoir dit cela, j'avais pris un air serein tout d'un coup, et je souriais. Mes amies, à leur tour, souriaient et finissaient leur activité dans la joie.

* * *

Le soir venu, j'avais remercié mes amies et les avais laissé partir avant de monter dans ma chambre avec un repas préparé. Puis j'attendais impatiemment.

Ma patience fut récompensé au moment où Neji avait passé la fenêtre de la chambre sous sa véritable forme. Je lui souhaitais le « bonsoir » et il avait hoché la tête. Ensuite, il était rentré dans la poupée à son effigie qui avait une place d'honneur sur mon bureau durant ses rares patrouilles dans la propriété. Plus le temps passait, plus la maison se faisait vieille, moins il arrivait à revenir à sa taille d'origine.

« Neji, ça te dit de te changer ? »

J'avais vu à sa tête penchée légèrement sur le côté que ma question avait été incongrue, pour ne pas dire suspecte. Mais il n'avait pas rechigné et avait commencé à se déshabiller. Bien sûr, j'avais les yeux fermés et je lui avais tendu ses nouveaux habits que j'avais gardés dans mes mains depuis un moment.

Une fois qu'il avait donné son accord, je pouvais analyser la splendeur de notre dur travail après avoir noué délicatement le _obi_.

Il était tout simplement magnifique, mignon et tous les synonymes qui pouvaient me passer par la tête. J'avais eu envie de le serrer contre moi, mais ça aurait l'équivalent de l'étouffer. Ce kimono lui allait vraiment bien.

Je l'admirais tellement que je ne m'étais rendu compte plus tard que Neji était... gêné. Si les yokai pouvaient apparaître dans l'objectif, j'aurais pu prendre une photo de ce moment épique. C'était la première fois depuis des années que je le voyais rougir.

« Tu es vraiment mignon, tu sais... »

La remarque m'avait échappé. Au final, cela l'avait rendu un peu plus rouge et était prêt à se réfugier dans le papier de mes murs. Puis j'avais eu une idée :

« Puis-je te dessiner ? »

* * *

« Alors c'est ta poupée ? Ce qu'elle est belle ! S'était exclamé Sakura.

-La taille est parfaite ! Avait dit Ino.

-Il est... mignon », avait balbutié Hinata.

Je n'avais jamais été aussi heureuse d'un dessin.

« Au final, je voudrai bien me marier avec lui. »

J'avais conclu sur cette dernière note en observant une fois de plus Neji assis sur un porte-téléphone dans une attitude formelle.

* * *

***Setta : sandale japonaise.**

****Obi : ceinture pour les kimonos.**

*****Iro tomesode : « ****Porté au cours d'une cérémonie de mariage par les sœurs célibataires du couple de mariés et par les parentes, il convient également lors de soirées ou de cérémonies du thé exceptionnelles****. » (je sais, Neji est un homme, et alors ? Arrêtons de chipoter!) Citation du site **_**Mitate+. **_


	5. … une dispute…

**Il était une fois, un Yokai...**

**Genre : Romance, Surnaturel, Tranches de vie.**

**Raiting : T**

**Couple : Tenten x Neji (héhé, ça faisait longtemps le hétéro chez moi)**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Auteur : Psycopathe (~ nyan)**

**Résumé : Un Yokai ne ressent rien. Ou tout simplement, ne connaissait-il pas les sentiments. Mais je ne regrette pas d'être tombée amoureuse de lui, jusqu'à mon dernier souffle.**

**Note : Après avoir fini de regarder les quatre saisons d'affilée de _Natsume Yuujinchou_, j'ai eu envie d'écrire un truc sur les _yokai_ (esprits).**

**J'ai beaucoup de travail en retard mais bon, quand l'inspiration n'est pas au rendez-vous, je me lâche sur une autre histoire.**

**CECI EST UN GENRE TRANCHES DE VIE : pour ceux qui trouvent ça ennuyeux, ben c'est la vie quoi ! Je ne vois pas plus simple comme explication. Ne cherchez pas réellement d'action !**

**On entre un peu plus dans le vif du sujet... mais pas trop ;) **

**Encore milles remerciements aux lecteurs qui me suivent !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_**Il était une fois, une dispute hivernale...**_

L'hiver s'était pleinement installé ce jour-là. Je rentrais tout sourire à la maison après une dure journée à traquer un criminel disparu depuis deux longues semaines. Je ne m'étais pas préparée à la situation prochaine qui aurait pu nous diviser mais qui, au contraire, n'avait fait que nous rapprocher davantage.

D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, jamais Neji n'avait eu l'air aussi faible qu'en cet instant précis. Pendant que je gravissais les âges et me situais vers la fin de la trentaine, lui se détériorait lentement au point de ne plus reprendre sa taille normale. Il ne pouvait plus surveiller les alentours comme autrefois et ne se limitait qu'à ma chambre. Son périmètre raccourcissait de jour en jour, et cela m'avait grandement inquiété. Je n'avais toujours pas trouvé les possible trous que je n'avais pas réparés dans les cloisons. Le besoin de le faire sortir de là avant qu'il ne soit coincé dans la poupée pour toujours jusqu'à ce qu'elle-même finisse par se dégrader... ce besoin se faisait pressant.

Un jour de décembre, j'étais encore en train de chercher dans la maison, derrière les tapisseries de soie fine, les tableaux de mon grand-père, dans les placards, derrière les meubles. Mais en vain. Je remontais donc en haut un peu dépitée.

« Je n'y arrive pas ! Je ne les trouve même pas ! Avais-je annoncé en soupirant bruyamment.

-Vous devriez vous reposer plus et chercher moins, conseillait Neji qui était assis sur une pile de livres contre la cloison de mon bureau. Vous ne prenez pas le temps de profiter de votre vie dans laquelle il n'y a personne à vos côtés. »

Je lui avais lancé un regard décidé : _je ne changerai pas d'avis_. Il était hors de question de remettre à demain ce que l'on pouvait faire le jour même.

« Je n'ai pas le temps de profiter de la vie ! La tienne s'éteint à petit feu ! Et puis, tu es encore là, non ? Donc, j'ai bien quelqu'un à mes côtés !

-Je parlais d'un amoureux en perspective, avait-il précisé sur un ton un peu plus froid que d'habitude. Et quand bien même je suis présent pour le moment, que ferez-vous lorsque je partirai ?

-Ne dis pas ça ! » Avais-je ordonné brusquement.

Je ne voulais pas qu'il parle de cette éventualité. Qu'il parte loin de moi m'était impossible à assumer sur le coup pour je ne savais quelle raison.

Puis j'avais eu une pensée à laquelle je n'avais jamais réfléchi auparavant. Si Neji parvenait à se libérer de la maison, il partirait. S'il n'y parvenait pas, il disparaîtrait. Dans les deux cas, il allait me quitter définitivement. Et cette idée, je ne voulais pas m'y confronter.

Mes yeux s'étaient lentement embués tous seuls et j'avais baissé la tête pour éviter au _yokai_ de me voir dans cet état. Puis j'avais pleuré en silence. Les gouttes d'eau salés tombaient comme au ralenti. _Je ne fais que ça : pleurer_.

« Tu me l'as promis... que je ne serai plus seule... »

Je ne savais si mon murmure était à peine audible mais je sentais la minuscule main de Neji sur mon index.

« Et je tiendrai ma promesse. »

Je voulais sourire de cette profonde sincérité, mais au final, je pleurais encore plus et ce, jusqu'au dîner.

* * *

Au moment de se coucher, je ramenais les plats vides en bas. J'avais pris l'habitude de manger dans ma chambre depuis que Neji ne la quittait presque plus. J'étalais mon _futon_ au sol et m'y installais précipitamment._ L'hiver n'est pas spécialement ma période préférée. Au contraire, je préfère le printemps_.

Si je pouvais être un esprit comme Neji, je ne sentirais rien du tout. Du moins, c'était ce que j'avais pensé en cet instant. L'objet de mes pensées venait de s'installer à côté de ma tête dans un futon version poupée que j'avais préparé pour lui il y a quelques années après avoir obtenu mon poste dans la police. Il n'en avait pas besoin, le confort lui était égal, mais il le faisait parce que c'était moi.

« Si seulement je pouvais être un yokai, moi aussi. Ne plus ressentir le froid, la chaleur... la douleur, la tristesse... et vivre longtemps à tes côtés. »

J'avais lâché ces mots qui s'étaient échappés de mes pensées sans le vouloir. Mais c'était vrai. C'était ce que je ressentais au plus profond de moi-même et que j'avais ignoré depuis tout ce temps, que j'avais laissé grandir sans rien pouvoir faire pour l'arrêter. Je voulais rester avec Neji, et seulement avec lui, pour toujours. Un amoureux, même si je doute en avoir un dans le futur, ne pourrait me l'enlever de la tête. Je n'en voulais pas et j'avais la désagréable, ou l'agréable impression que je tombais de plus en plus sous le charme de Neji. Et de cela, j'avais peur.

De son côté, et ignorant mes tourments, Neji répliqua calmement comme à son habitude :

« Vous ne devriez pas penser comme cela, vous allez le regretter. Vous ne ressentirez plus le climat qui vous importune, vous n'aurez plus mal physiquement, ni moralement. Mais vous perdrez la joie de vivre, le flot de sentiments heureux qui vous envahit et votre personnalité ne sera plus qu'un souvenir de ce que vous étiez autrefois. Et vivre éternellement est un fardeau très lourd à porter. Je ne vous souhaite pas cela. »

Je l'avais écouté me sermonner sans broncher. Il trouvait toujours réponse à tous mes faux pas. Oui, l'immortalité pouvait être une bénédiction pour ceux qui ne l'avaient pas, et une malédiction pour ceux qui l'avaient.

Je le comprenais parfaitement, et malgré cela, j'avais eu un moment de faiblesse alors que je l'avais avoué à voix haute. Neji avait vécu parmi nous beaucoup plus longtemps. Il avait perdu mon arrière grand-mère, puis mon grand-père. Je n'osais imaginer ce qu'il s'était passé entre temps, durant les années où mon grand-père n'était pas revenu chez lui. Qu'est-ce que Neji avait fait avant que je n'apparaisse ? Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me sentir triste pour lui. Il avait été laissé dans la maison, seul, sans personne pour lui parler ou même le voir. Malgré tout, il avait entretenu la maison, ayant attendu sagement l'arrivée du maître des lieux.

J'avais fait part de mes doutes au yokai qui m'avait répondu d'une voix que je percevais comme hésitante et froide en même temps.

« Qu'est-ce qu'une vingtaine d'années quand on vit pour l'éternité ? »

Après cela, je n'avais plus osé parler.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, j'avais apporté mon petit-déjeuner au lit et je mangeais silencieusement devant Neji qui était retourné s'assoir sur le bureau contre le mur en papier. Je repensais à notre discussion de la veille, et je n'étais pas très fière de moi. Oser imaginer une vie semblable à celle de Neji, cela aurait pu être la dernière chose dont j'aurai envie.

« Je suis désolée. » avais-je murmuré alors que ma cuillère était suspendue au-dessus de mon bol depuis quelques minutes.

Puis je reposais l'ustensile dans le bol et restais sans bouger, attendant probablement un signe chez l'esprit. Mais il ne se manifestait pas.

Alors je pris mes plats et les ramenais en bas, comme d'habitude. Sauf que cette fois-là, l'atmosphère était lourde. Je regrettais d'avoir entamer un sujet aussi délicat. Je ne savais pas que cela pouvait affecter autant mon ange gardien. Et pourtant, je comprenais sa froideur à mon égard, j'aurais pu réagir comme lui si j'avais été à sa place. Après tout, j'avais moi aussi des personnes qui m'étaient chers. Mais ensuite, je parlais d'un _yokai_. Les _yokai_ ne ressentent rien. C'était ce que je me disais sans cesse. Cependant, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser que celui-ci était différent, que mon jugement était infondé et qu'il ne s'appliquait pas à tous les esprits.

Après avoir fait la vaisselle, je montais les marches menant à ma chambre et hésitais à entrer pour la première fois de ma vie. Je ne voulais pas affronter encore ce silence pesant. Mais je n'avais pas le choix, c'était de ma faute.

Alors j'étais entrée pour m'apercevoir au final que Neji me fixait attentivement. Je rougis sous le coup de la surprise.

« Q-Quoi ?

-Je suis désolé. »

Avais-je mal entendu ? Pourquoi s'excusait-il ?

« J'ai été froid envers vous. Vous n'êtes pas la seule en faute. »

Il avait totalement raison. De même, je m'étais excusée de nouveau. J'avais tellement envie de passer le reste de ma vie à ses côtés que j'avais perdu de vue l'essentiel. Mais cela, je ne l'avais pas avoué. De peur de sa réponse ? Peut-être que oui... peut-être que non. Après tout, si vraiment il ne connaissait pas les sentiments, j'aurais évité un refus catégorique de sa part.

* * *

**Désolée de ce gros retard, c'est la période des examens ! Je vais poster la suite plus rapidement dans la semaine ! Cette fois, pas de lexique =D**


End file.
